Set My Soul Alive
by productsoflife
Summary: What happens when Ulquiorra dies? What if he came back to watch over Orihime, but he couldn't remember anything about his past or himself? Rated T just in case.
1. Forgotten Things

You Set My Soul Alive

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**_

Chapter one

* * *

><p>"Woman, are you afraid of me?" Ulquiorra said as he reached towards the scarlet haired girl.<p>

"No, I'm not." She said reaching back towards him.

"I love you, Orihime." Ulquiorra whispered as everything turned to pieces around him and soon, there was nothing left but her face.

_Please, don't cry._ He thought as water filled her eyes.

* * *

><p>Blackness, complete and utter nothingness was all there was.<p>

_Where am I? How is it that I'm still alive? _

As he lay on the floor looking about a sudden flash came, instantly all around him were his memories. A loud voice accompanied it, calling to him.

As he shielded his eyes from the shock of the light, the voice questioned:

"Ulquiorra Shciffer, do you love Orihime Inoue?"

"I do indeed." Ulquiorra said recalling her face. _ I don't deserve such perfection, however._

"Will you care for her and protect her, even if she does not return the love you have for her?"

"I would have stayed by her side forever, if only fate would have allowed it."

"What if fate were to give you a second chance?"

"I dislike being teased. I know it is impossible. I am dead."

"Oh, I am far from teasing you, my dear boy. You are not dead. You're just not what you used to be."

"Then what am I?"

"You are a guardian now. Orihime Inoue's soul guardian."

"Soul Guardian? Whatever might that be?"

"You are to protect her from anything that will pose a threat to her. That includes yourself as well."

"From myself? "

_I could never hurt the her…_

"You will become addicted to her soul, and will come to crave it. If you aren't careful, you could end up devouring it."

"If I were to ever think to hurt her I would cease my existence."

"That isn't possible. You are unable to die."

"I'm immortal..?"

"Indeed you are. Now, would you like to form the contract and become Orihime Inoue's Soul Guardian?

"Yes, I do."

* * *

><p><em>What? Where am I? <em>Ulquiorra groaned and opened his eyes.

_Why does my head hurt so badly? He thought as he rubbed his head._

He looked around the small bedroom. He had been laying on the floor, he realized. He lay there for a few more moments before sighing and getting up. He looked around trying to figure out where he was.

Walking from the bedroom he found the living room. A girl lay there asleep on the couch.

_Who is that girl? _He furrowed his brow and tilted his head to the side.

_She's very lovely, I will admit that much. _He shook his head. _What am I thinking? I shouldn't be having thoughts like that. _

"Ulquiorra, you're silly." Orihime mumbled in her sleep.

_Ulquiorra? Wait.. That's my name, isn't it? _He thought as he got closer to her to see what more she would say.

_Even if it's entirely ridiculous that I can't seem to remember anything, I feel as though this girl is someone important to me. _

Orihime began to stir. In a fraction of a second Ulquiorra was on the other side of the room.

_How did I just do that? _ He questioned looking down at his hands and feet.

"Oh, Ulquiorra, you're awake." Orihime said with a wary smile.

"I assume you're speaking to me, in which case I am, but may inquire as to whom you might be, and where it is that I am?"

"What are you talking about Ulquiorra? Can't you remember?"

"I can't seem to remember anything at the moment. You seem to know me though, how did I get here?

"Well, Ulquiorra, I'm not sure. The last time I saw you, you….you were dying.." Orihime looked down as she spoke. She could feel the water filling her eyes daring to spill over at any moment.

"Oh, Ulquiorra, I'm just so happy you're alive!" Her emotions got the better of her, tears fell from her eyes.

"What are you crying for woman?" As the tears fell from her lovely silver eyes he couldn't help, but have the urge to comfort her.

_Why do I keep feeling these idiotic urges? I don't even know this woman._

"I, I don't know.. I just can't seem to hold them back" She giggled at herself.

"Back to my question, if you wouldn't mind."

"Oh! No, not at all. Sorry, I kinda forgot about it. What were you asking again?"

"Who are you, and where am I?"

"You don't remember?" Orihime said with a sad look on her face.

"Should I know these things?" Ulquiorra asked with a puzzled look.

"Well, I would think so. You took care of me for a really long time in Hueco Mundo. You've been here before too."

"I apologize, but I can't seem to recall quite a lot of things. I didn't know my name till I heard you say it."

"Whoa, I wonder what happened to you!"

"I would like to know that as well."

"Oh, your question, I almost forgot again! I'm Orihime."

"I see, hello then, Orihime."

"Uh, hello." She smiled shyly.

_He doesn't remember me. I wonder if that's what happens when you die? I know he died, I saw Ichigo kill him right in front of me. How's he alive? Ugh, this is all so confusing. _Orihime sighed. _Speaking of Ichigo, I wonder what he would think if he found out? I should wait to tell him, that way I can figure out the best way to tell him. Ugh, he's going to be so upset._

Orihime's face scrunched up as if she had just smelled something terrible.

"Is something wrong, woman?"

She smiled. _'Woman' he's still the same, even if he can't remember anything._

"Oh no, don't mind me. I'm just off in my own little world." She laughed nervously.

_I wonder if he'll ever remember.._

"Well, uhm, Ulquiorra, do you want to…stay here with me?"

"I don't know where 'here' is, and since you seem to be the only person I know, it would be the obvious thing to do, since you've offered."

"That settles it then, you're staying here." Orihime beamed with excitement.

* * *

><p><strong>Woooot! First chapter. Sorry it's so short. I was just so excited! I wanted to post it as soon as possible. haha. Please-do re-view. XD<strong>


	2. Nightmare

What was this feeling? This strange ache in his chest. Ulquiorra placed his hand on his chest where his hollow-hole had been.

A soul-guardian is a Espada that has died, and had not loved until their moment of death. It is then that they are sent to God's council to be judged to determine if they are suitable for the position to protect their loved-one's soul.

If the guardian protects the soul without fail and their love is returned, they are granted a second chance at life. Alternatively, devouring the soul of their loved-one would grant them the chance at life as well.

Orihime was eager to get home once school was out. She hadn't been able to pay much attention to her classes. Tatsuki had been kind enough to give her notes.

_Finally home. _ She thought as she walked through the door.

"Ulquiorra, I'm home!" She sang as she tossed her book-bag on the couch.

When there was no reply, she decided to look for him.

_Where could he be? I hope he didn't leave. Where would he even go? _

She looked everywhere except the restroom and she wasn't about to venture in there. The knob on the bathroom door turned and opened. Ulquiorra stood there in jeans, no shirt, toweling his hair. Orihime's face went red.

"Oh, you're home." Ulquiorra said blandly.

"Yeah, how was your day?"

"Uneventful."

"Oh, did you eat?"

"I haven't been hungry."

"Well, do you want to eat?"

"No, I don't feel like I need to."

"Oh."

_This is kinda awkward. I don't know what to talk about, what should I say? Ugh.. I don't know. This is so frustrating._ Orihime thought as a exasperated look crept on to her face

"Woman, tell me, what happened to me? I've been trying to recall my past all day, but I can't seem to remember anything."

"Oh, well.. Where do you want me to start? I don't know much. I just know from where you kidnapped me up until you died."

"Kidnapped you? Why on earth would I do such a thing?"

"You were ordered to by Aizen."

"Who is Aizen?"

"He was the one who created you and the other Espada."

"What are Espada?"

"Oh gosh, I guess there is a lot to tell you! Geez, this is going to take a while."

Ulquiorra sat on the couch, thinking about all that Orihime had told him about what she knew.

"I see."

"I'm sorry, I really am telling the truth."

"I believe you, but I would like to know how I am still here if I was killed."

"I don't understand it either, I'd like to know what happened."

"Surely I will remember it."

"I hope so." Orhime sighed. "Well, do you want to come with me to go grocery shopping?"

"I suppose."

"Great! Just let me change my clothes real quick!" She said excitedly.

_Hm.. Which should I get?_

"Ulquiorra, which should I get? I really only need the small one, but the big one is only thirty more cents." Orihime asked as she held up two bottles of something that Ulquiorra guessed was some sort of food topping.

"I would suggest getting the larger one since you get more for a lesser cost."

"I agree! I'll get the big one then!" She said happily as she tossed the bottle of god-knows-what into her basket and walked on. Ulquiorra followed behind her with his hands in his pockets.

As they rounded the corner Orihime saw Tatsuki.

"Hey Orihime! Who's that you've got with you?" She asked more than a little confused about who was with her best friend. He was so pale, and he had strange green eyes. They were so sad looking.

"Oh, hey Tatski. This is Ulquiorra. He's m.. my friend." Orihime stuttered.

"Hello there Ulquiorra, nice to meet you."

_He looks so familiar, I wonder if I've seen him before. Ugh, I wish I could remember. _Tatsuki thought.

"You as well." Ulquiorra said, looking around the isle.

"Orihime, do you want to go to the beach this weekend? Ichigo and everybody else is going to go."

"I think I'll pass, last time I got so sun-burned."

_I don't want Ichigo to see Ulquiorra just yet. He's not going to be happy about this.. _Orihime thought to herself as she waved goodbye to her friend.

"Whoo, that was close! I'm glad it was just Tatsuki."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know how I would explain this to Ichigo."

_Ichigo.. hm. I wonder why she cares so much as to what he thinks ._

"Orihime, why do you care so much about what this 'Ichigo' thinks?"

"Because, well.. He killed you I guess. I just don't want him to hurt you."

Later that night as Orihime slept she had a dream of when Ulquiorra died, except she was looking at herself. She was looking though Ulquiorra's eyes, watching the world around her disintegrate.

"I love you, Orihime." She whispered, but it wasn't her voice she heard. Her hand went out to herself right before it turned to dust and drifted away.

"Please, don't cry." She said as everything went black.

Orihime awoke tears streaming down her face.

"Wh..what was that?" She gasped clutching her chest with her hands.

"Are you alright?" Ulquiorra asked hurrying into the room.

"No! Not at all." Orihime sobbed.

"What happened?" Ulquiorra asked standing next to her in a flash.

_What was that? _

Ignoring what had just happened he went on to try to find out what happened to upset Orihime so badly.

"I had a dream, about you, I think. It was the day you died. It hurt so bad."

"You're not making sense."

"Damn it Ulquiorra! I dreamed I was you! Your heart was so filled with pain, and regret."

"Why are you crying if it's not your pain your feeling?"

"I..I don't know.." She sniffed.

Ulquiorra sat down next to Orihime on her bed.

"If you don't know, then you shouldn't be crying about it." He wrapped his arms around her.

Orihime was so shocked she couldn't even talk. Ulquiorra was a little surprised himself.

"Ulquiorra? What are you doing?"

"I'm not exactly sure." He said taking his arms off her.

"No, it's alright. You don't have to let go." She said wrapping his arms back around herself.

They sat like that until they fell to sleep.

Orihime woke up to Ulquiorra snuggled up to her side. She blushed.

_He's so cute. I wonder if I look that good when I sleep.._

Orihime tried to get up without waking Ulquiorra, but she failed.

"What is going on woman?" He asked half asleep.

"I'm just getting up. You can go back to sleep if you want."

"Alright, I'm getting up."


	3. A Wallflower

_I wonder what Ulquiorra does while I'm here? It must be pretty boring being alone all day. I wonder what Uryu would think if he found out… _Her mind continued to wander.

In truth, she didn't like Ichigo anymore. She had gotten over him when he killed Ulquiorra. She knew it was because she had strong feelings for him. She wasn't sure what to make of them yet. They were kind of motherly, or like a big sister. She felt like he needed to be guided, and she was the one to do it. She wondered what he felt about her. She knew he loved her, but in what way?

_Ugggh, I don't need to be thinking about this silly stuff right now._ She shook her head trying to clear it, and then looked over to where the Quincy sat staring at his paper, pencil working away.

Her stomach fluttered. Why was she having feelings like this towards him? He was sweet and really nice and a little nerdy, but she liked that about him. Orihime wanted to smack her head against her desk. She was getting so confused by all of this. Why was life so complicated at times?

_If I don't think about it, it won't bother me. Yep, that's what I've got to do. Just put the whole thing out of my head._

"Orihime!" Tatsuki called, running over to her friend.

"Hey Tatsuki, what's up?" She asked cheerful as ever.

"I was wanting to ask you something. It's been bothering me ever since the other night at the store…" Tatsuki trailed off. Orihime could feel her heart drop into her stomach.

"Oh, what about it?"

"Well, that guy you were with, I had the feeling I had seen him before. I finally remembered… " Tatsuki was very quiet for a few moments before she almost shouted "What the hell are you doing with him? Are you in some kind of trouble again?"

Seeing the concern on her friend's face Orihime sighed.

_Well, I guess I should tell her. It's not going to be very easy though. I'm not even sure what to think of it all._

"He can't remember anything?" Orihime could tell by Tatsuki's face that she wasn't buying it.

"He didn't even know who I was, or what his own name was!" Orihime exclaimed.

"I believe you… It just doesn't make sense is all… I wonder what could have happened."

"I don't know."

"I can't believe that you're letting him stay with you though." Tatsuki shook her head.

"I couldn't just kick him out."

"I know, I know. You're heart is too big for your own good sometimes, Orihime."

"That's why you love me though!" Orihime said with a big grin.

"Yeah, yeah." Tatsuki laughed.

"Well, I better get going. I need to cook something to eat. I'm starved!"

"Just make sure whatever you cook is edible!" Tatsuki teased.

"Oh, don't worry! You know I have amazing cooking skills."

"If you say so." Tatsuki smiled. "Do you mind if I come over tomorrow?"

"That'd be fine with me!"

"Okay, see you tomorrow then Orihime."

"Bye Tatsuki!" Orihime waved.

When Orihime got home she took her bookbag and tossed it on to the couch as she usually did. This time however, it landed right in Ulquiorra's face as he lay there reading a book.

_Upht!_

"Oh my gosh! Ulquiorra, I'm so sorry! I didn't realize you were there! Are you okay?"

"It's fine. Next time make sure you look before you toss things." He sighed.

"I'm really sorry about that, I'll be sure to look." She said embarrassed that she has hit the poor guy in the face.

"Oh, my friend Tatsuki is coming over tomorrow. I hope you don't mind."

"I don't." He said quietly from the pages of his book.

"What are you reading?"

Ulquiorra sighed. "It's called 'The Perks of Being a Wallflower'." "Oh? Is it any good?" "The librarian said it was good." "Well, what do you think about it?" "I'm not sure. I will let you know when I finish." He said putting his book back up to his face. "Alright." She said as she walked off to the kitchen. _Maybe if I were a book he'd be more interested in making conversation. Then again, that means he'd just stare at me blankly like he always does. _Orihime couldn't help but giggle at her thoughts. Ulquiorra could hear her from the living-room. She was so odd, but it made her interesting. _What are these feelings I'm having? Every time I'm around her I feel very warm and comforted. She _brings a sense of peace to me. I need to figure out why… 


End file.
